That Which Cannot Be Seen
by Elivira
Summary: Tsubaki Sennome has always been able to see youkai. One day while running away from one she runs into a boy who seems to be able to also. She had thought that her and her friend were alone in a world full of people who hate what is different... EDITED
1. Prologue

**FINISHED EDITING: 2013.3.5. Wow I finally finished editing all of the chapters! Now that I go back and read this (I wrote it like three years ago) it is really pretty bad but, well I'll leave it on here! Thanks for enduring it all the way through! Thanks so much to anybody who reviewed especially ****_A Natsume Yujinchou Lover_****, ****_White Hunter_****, ****_XxSaphirezxX_**** for their continued support, you guys really helped me improve my writing! Thanks so much!**

**I really had a lot of fun writing this story and hope to maybe make a sequel!**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>For as long as I can remember I have been able to see more than most humans. To see what most people would call yokai, ayakashi or spirits.<p>

During my earlier years the would mostly leave me alone but as time went by they seemed to be more and more common and by the time I was in middle school it was almost impossible to live a normal life and I would often get caught having a often very loud conversation with 'myself' rumors started going around about that girl with green hair that talked to herself and would randomly dash out of the room after staring in fright at empty air. I was dubbed a freak.

Even my parents began to worry when I would come home covered it twigs and mud from out running a particularly persistent yokai.

By the time I was eleven people would go out of their way to stay away from me – I was the girl in the corner. I met Arashi.

I had been running away from a hostile yokai and found her hiding behind a bush. She had glanced at the yokai and invited me to share her bush. I never did find out why she was there. It wasn't long until I was fast friends with the brown and turquoise haired girl that shared the same curse as me; the ability to see the unseen.

When I was thirteen I found a small shrine with most of its yokai warding charms still intact in the woods and took to hiding there when the yokai were particularly bad. I always tried to get Arashi to come with me but she always refused saying that shrines were too creepy for her,but good things don't last and the property was bought out and the shrine demolished and by that time it was the beginning of my first year in high school. So I was left to go to high school with no way to escape from my many enemies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: Tsubaki Sennome (I think Sennome means thousand eyes but I used Google Translate so feel free to correct me.)<em>**

**_Species: Human._**

**_Hair color: Short, black with a greenish tinge._**

**_Eye color: Dark brown almost black._**

**_Personality: She is often gloomy and harshly blunt but is a very loyal friend. She often retracts herself from the world but takes an instant liking to Natsume in a non-romantic way. Took karate when she was young so she somewhat knows how to defend herself. _**

**_Abilities: Able to see yokai, spirits and ayakashi can perform exorcisms andsealings but dose not know how._**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it I will include more character profiles at the end of the next chapter hopfully. I will try to update soon but I like to procrastinate. Natsume will show up in a couple of chapters.<strong>

**Natsume: Good**

**Me: Ahh!Where did you come from?**

**Natsume: The amazing imagination of Midorikawa Yuki-sama.**

**Me: -_-**

**Arashi: *glomps Natsume* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god it's a human. Author- sama, why wasn't I in the chapter?**

**Me: Yes Arashi****_that _****is a human you act like you have never seen a human before. The story is about Tsubaki not you.**

**Tsubaki: Ha! Arashi ****_you _****arethe a human.**

**Author-sama: She has a point.**

**Tsubaki: Of course I do.**

**Natsume: Am I being ignored?**

**Tsubaki, Arashi, Author-sama : YES!**

**Natsume: Arashi get off me!**

**Arashi: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

**Natsume: Stop yelling in my ear…**

**Now that was my sad attempt at humor hoped you liked the first chapter of ****_That Which Cannot be Seen _****for lack of a better name. Please comment.**


	2. Teal Spotted Umbrellas

**EDITED: 2013.3.5. Wow I finally finished editing all of the chapters! Now that I go back and read this (I wrote it like three years ago) it is really pretty bad but, well I'll leave it on here! Thanks for enduring it all the way through! Thanks so much to anybody who reviewed especially ****_A Natsume Yujinchou Lover_****, ****_White Hunter_****, ****_XxSaphirezxX_**** for their continued support, you guys really helped me improve my writing! Thanks so much!**

**I really had a lot of fun writing this story and hope to maybe make a sequel!**

**I would like to thank _White Hunter_ for the first review and _XxSaphirezxX_ for the first and second review on any of my stories ever!*Jumps up and down like a lunatic. * THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *Gives you a giant hug and a pie. ***

**So basically this chapter gets you introduced to the characters and even sports a sad attempt at humor. **

**That Which Cannot Be Seen**

~ Chapter 1: Teal Spotted Umbrellas ~

~ Kogamo Hanten No Kasa ~

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Other

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki! Tsubaki!" A voice yells.<p>

"Tsubaki time to get up!" The voice yells again. Mom.

"Come on Tsubaki get up, you don't want to be late on your first day."

"Yes I do." I mumble under my breath. Continuing to lie under the warm blankets - I am not a morning person.

"Young lady! Get out of bed this moment!" My dad yells as he stomps into the room and flings off my blankets. '_God am I glad I am wearing pants'._

"I am going to brush my teeth and if you are not up by the time I come back I will drag you from bed by your feet." He yells and stomps off. He's not a morning person either.

I groan wishing I didn't have to go to school because as soon as I step out the door I will be accosted by yokai. I sigh, get dressed and go down stairs for breakfast.

"Honey come on, smile you're going to make lots of friends, I'm sure you will."

'_Like hell I will_'-I think every body is to scared of my weirdness rubbing of on them though I doing think my problem is contagious.

"Yes mom I'm _sure_ I will" I say sarcastically. She knows people don't like me and never will. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Honey I'm sure you will." She says again more to convince herself than me. "Yes mom." I say pushing her away why dose she always try to hug me its so annoying?

She lets go and walks into the kitchen leaving me to brood. After about ten minuets she comes back out with a plate of toast and jam.

"Here you go honey." She says in a sing song voice.

"Don't call me honey!" I say my eyes fixed on a small teacup with a single eye and small arms and legs lying in the hall.

"What are you looking at?" My mom asks with a weird look on here face.

"Nothing" I say quickly tearing my eyes from the small youkai and stare at my food. She looks like she wants to ask but swallows her question and stands up.

"Well I'm off to work!" She exclaims, trying to lighten the mood but I can see the lines of strain on her face. They are always there.

I sit at the table and stare at the cup that jumps up and runs off. Feeling as if I can eat in peace I eat my breakfast and watch a small Tengu surf the winds outside the kitchen window.

_"This is going to be a long day"_

"TSUBAKI!" I hear a yell as I enter the front gate of my friendshouse.I see a small blur hurtling towards me.

_'Arashi'_I think instantly and side step causing her to comically hurtle into a tree conveniently behind me.

"Tsubaki you're so mean! ~" She wines brushing herself off.

_'How dose she do this every day? Most people would have run out of brain cells by now.'_But as usual she quickly recover and walks up to me.

"Tsubaki aren't you exited about school?" She asks cheerfully all the while glomping me.

"Not really."

"Oh come on Tsubaki, cheer up!" she commands sporting a giant grin. "Guess what!" Her grin grows.

"What?"

"I got another umbrella!" She answers without missing a beat from my unenthusiastic answer. "What kind?" I ask with mild interest. Yes my best friend Arashi Keikasa has an umbrella collection of about 200…

"It's black with turquoise spots!" She answers happily.

"Cool! Come on lets go we are going to be late." I say grabbing her arm. She pulls her cellphone out of her pocket, looks at it for the time, yelps and we switch places her dragging me the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITED: 20121/5**

**Yay finally done I hate typing. Sorry about any errors. **

**Tsubaki: Comment**

**Me: Don't be so demanding**

**Arashi: Thanks for reading and please comment it makes Elvira so happy she cried from happiness when she got two reviews.**

**Me: I did not**

**Tsubaki: really?**

**Me: well maybe a little *goes to hide in a corner***

**Arashi: well anyways please comment bye bye!**

**I am very veryveryvery sorry for the late update. *hides under bed*. My only good reason is that I temporarily lost the notebook that I have it prewritten in and when I did find it I was to lazy to update. I would like to thank _White Hunter_ and_XxSaphirezxX_ for commenting it means a lot to me. I will post Arashi's profile at the end of this chapter. I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Me: Tsubaki do the disclaimer**

**Tsubaki: No!**

**Me: do it *glares at her with an evil look in my eye***

**Tsubaki: fine! Elvira dose not own Natsume Yujin-cho only her OCs**


	3. Secrets Best Kept Hidden

**I am really really really sorry I have not updated in like two weeks I have no excuse other than I spent the whole day burning our 35 acre prairie I am sooooo tired and I had no motivation *hides in a deep dark hole*. I would like to thank XxSaphirezxX and White Hunter for their reviews it means a lot I would not be able to get enough motivation to update without them.**

* * *

>~That Which Cannot be Seen Chapter: 4~ ~Those special people~ ~Korera no tokubetsuna hitobito~<p>Forgetting the rain and hail we run. My neck twinges and I can feel blood running down where the youkai's nails had pierced my skin. I stumble but Arashi flicks her umbrella and a gust of wind catches me. After awhile we come to a clearing and stop. I stand next to her and stare at my feet.<p>

"I knew it was too good to be true." I mumble.

"What?" Arashi asks not looking at me.

"Having a human friend." I answer bluntly.

She flinches. "I'm sorry."

I look up from my feet -which I have been studying with much intensity- and meet her eyes they are beautiful as they glisten with tears. The rain bounces off her as if repelled leaving her completely dry.

"I'm sorry…" She says again her voice cracking.

"It's okay I should have known." I say forcing a smile "I mean what kind of human can repeatedly run into a tree every morning head first and live!" She smiles.

I move to hug her but stop when I see what is behind her. The youkai. It looks pissed.

'_Damn_.'

"Come on!" I yell pushing her out of the way.

"You can't get away!" The youkai growls.

The youkai growls and darts toward me arms outstretched, I freeze and everything happens at once.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice yells.

Suddenly I find myself flying through the air out of the way of the angry youkai.

I land on my ass and groan as I pick myself up. I look around to see a boy with light brown hair laying on the ground next to my feet. He is wearing the boys uniform to my high school

'_Human?'_

He sits up I look at him questioningly. He looks away. "I'm sorry I tripped.."

"Really? You tripped?" I ask looking skeptical. "You should think up a better excuse unless you like tackling random girls."

"Uh… oh… well... I don't tackle girls… I just… Umm…Well… I don't know…" He says looking beyond embarrassed.

'_Could he have seen that youkai? He is definitely human.'_

The boy notices me staring and shifts uncomfortably. "Come on tell me the truth." I say looking expectant.

"Well I suppose you won't believe me if I said a youkai was about to eat you…" he says looking even more embarrassed.

"I think I would." I say and wait for his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter and Natsume <strong>**_finally _****shows up tell me if he seemed too OC good night nowYay another update I'm sorry there is another late update this time I have no excuse. I would like to thank White Hunter, XxSaphirezxX and Stalker Of Reactions for reviewing your reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside. Also to you people who have favorited and alerted. Thanks so much.**


	4. Those Special People

~ That Which Cannot Be Seen ~ ~ Chapter 4 ~ ~Too see~ ~Mo sanshō shite kudasai~

The boy stares at me. "You can see them?" His voice is soft.

"Uh yes." I say to him "Arashi where are you!" I yell.

"WHAT!" she yells back enthusiastically. I roll my eyes. "Come here." I answer. She looks around and her eyes rest on the boy and she runs over from subduing the youkai to stand beside me.

"Who's he?" She asks.

"A human." I answer back. She rolls her eyes.

"I can tell. What is he doing here?" She asks looking suspicious.

"I don't know, why you don't ask him?"

A flash of sadness crosses her face. "Tsubaki he can't see me..."

"Just ask him!" I command my smile getting bigger. She looks at me then back at the boy, he shifts pointedly not looking at her. He must not like youkai very much.

"You are crazy!" But she turns her head to the bay anyways, "Who are you?"

"Takashi Natsume." He says looking nervous but looks up. His eyes are and odd colour, almost gold.

"I'm Tsubaki Sennome and this is Arashi Keikasa." I say.

"Ne, Ne? Why can you see me?" Arashi asks looking exited. I'm glad she seems okay with him.

"I don't know I just do..." He says nervously reaching behind his back. Anger briefly flashes across Arashi's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short but I am too lazy to type any more. I have spring break this week and am in Virginia visiting family with my dad and I wont have my mom bugging me to get of the computer so I might update sooner than normal...<strong>

**I don't own Natsume Yujin-cho.**

**Arashi: review it makes Elvira happy and the chapters faster.**


	5. Another Like Me

PREVIOUSLY

"Ne, Ne? why can you see me?" Arashi asks looking exited. I'm glad she seems okay with him.

"I don't know I just do..." He says nervously reaching behind his back. Anger briefly flashes across Arashi's face.

* * *

><span>~ That Which Cannot Be Seen ~<span> ~ Chapter 6 ~ ~Another Like Me~ ~Watashi no yōna betsu no~

In a split second Natsume pulls a slip of paper out of his pocket and pushes out in front of him. Arashi flinches and fly's backward into a nearby tree.

"Arashi!" I yell as she slides to the ground.

I turn to Natsume "What did you do to her!"

"I just stunned her." He says looking sorry. I have a feeling he usually refrains from fighting.

"I don't usually go around fighting youkai it's just my friend and I felt something unnatural about the storm earlier so he made me take that charm." He continues confirming my feeling.

"Is she going to be ok? Why did you attack her?!"

" I thought she was going to, try to steal the bo-." He breaks off. "Yes she should wake up soon." He says looking beyond sorry.

"She better!" I glare at him ignore the unanswered question.

I hear a muffled groan and walk toward Arashi. Natsume fallows behind mumbling something under his breath that sounds vaguely like "Were's that lazy cat?"

I kneel down beside Arashi. "Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yes I will be after I kill that damn exorcist, he attacked me for no reason!" She exclaims angrily.

"Exorcist?" I inquire looking at Natsume.

"I'm not an exorcist." He says looking surprised.

Arashi's eyes flash and she reaches for her umbrella as she sees him. I move it from her reach.

"Come on Arashi settle down." I say looking at her pointedly.

"Fine." She spits out reluctantly proceeding to glare at Natsume heatedly.

"Hey human wants your name again?" She asks Natsume breaking the uncomfortable silence that had consumed us.

"Natsume Takashi." he says looking wary.

"Hmm. Where have I heard that name before?" Arashi asks herself looking thoughtful. She sniffs the air and a flash of recognition flashes across her face.

"You smell just like her." She says looking even more thoughtful.

"Who?" I ask feeling left out of the conversation. Natsume looks intrigued.

"Oh what was her name, something like Riido no Riedo no-"

"Do you mean Reiko?" Natsume interrupts.

"Yes! That's it!" She chuckles. "Reiko was a very interesting human."

I'm glad she seems to be warming up to Natsume.

"Um guys can we go somewhere dry as much as I like chatting I'm getting cold." I interrupt.

"Oh...Do you guys live near here?" Natsume asks.

"Um I don't know." I say looking at Arashi "Do you know where we are?"

"NO!~" She sings grinning. Talk about serious mood swings.

"Ok then." I turn to Natsume "Well we seem to be lost..." He looks thoughtful for a second.

"Well I guess you guys could come to my house."

"Really?" Arashi asks excitedly and promptly glomps him. He looks uncomfortable and very confused.

I think I can say one thing for certain; Natsume Takashi is not a people person. I think we are going to get along just fine.

"Arashi I thought you hated him." I tell her trying to peel her off him.

"Huh I don't hate him. Why would I hate him?"

_'Mood swings don't we just love them?'_

"And I thought I attracted weird youkai." I hear Natsume mumble under his breath.

I laugh inwardly and listen to Arashi chatter.

_'Yes we are going to get along just fine. I wonder what the kami have in store for us now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot I'm finished! My friend drew an epic pic of Arashi it is on deviant art. It is called That Girl With The Umbrella. The link is in my profile I suggest you check it and her other awesome artwork out. ^_^ <strong>

**This story took a while! I would like to thank ****A Natsume Yujinchou Lover**** for telling me about my formatting errors I tried to fix it this time. And as always thank you to those of you who favorite/alert/review I means a lot to me.**

**Much thanks to White Hunter, XxSaphirezxX for their continues support throughout this story! **

**Arashi: Elivira does not own Natsume Yujinchou**

**Arashi: Noooooooo it's over! Why?!**

**Elivira: I though this was a good stopping point! I might do a sequel. Maybe a drabble series... THANK YOU FOR READING TO THE END MY WONDERFUL READERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Feel free to PM me if you have requests, ideas,etc!**


	6. To Look

**I'd like to start with a special thanks to _A Natsume Yujincho Lover,_ ****You were awesome, definitely not annoying! You really helped me improve my writing!if ou look at my newer stories you can definitely see the improvement! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY HOPE YOU SEE THIS...**

**Well I finished editing That Which Cannot Be Seen on May 3, 2013! Now that I go back and read this (I wrote it like three years ago) it is really pretty bad but, well I'll leave it on here! Thanks for enduring it all the way through! Thanks so much to anybody who reviewed especially ****_A Natsume Yujinchou Lover_****, ****_White Hunter and XxSaphirezxX_**** for their continued support, you guys really helped me improve my writing! Thanks so much! I didn't change much but a little bit at the end so feel free to go back and look, but I won't Blame you if you don't.**

**I really had a lot of fun writing this story and hope to maybe make a sequel!**

**I'm going to take down this alert in a week because you aren't actually supposed to put up author notices...**

**THANKS AGAIN TO A NATSUME YUJINCHO LOVER, WHITE HUNTER AND XxSAPHIREZxX!**

**Thanks to...**

**_A Natsume Yuujinchou lover_ (Thanks a lot!),  
><strong>

_**Kuroki-Ryomi,**_

_**MusicOfMadness,**_

_**SasuNaruFan4Life,**_

_**ShioriHime,**_

_**SnowTime,**_

**_White Hunter_ (I am touched by you constant reviews!),**

**_XxSaphirezxX_ (Again I am touched by your constant reviews!),**

_**Zenithyl,**_

_**B-rabbit28,**_

_**Kuroki-Ryomi,**_

_**Lazeir,**_

_**Marlen-sama,**_

_**SasuNaruFan4Life,**_

_**ShioriHime**_

**and last but most definitely not least,**

**My friend _chenkitty456_ (XD Wihoo I love you to!)**

**All of these people either favorited, followed or reviewed... I hope I didn't forget anybody! **


End file.
